Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of construction equipment and safety devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to safety devices for stabilizing extension ladders. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a selectively attachable extension ladder stabilizing tool that is securable to any surface between zero and ninety degrees.
Background Information
Extension ladders are useful tool permitting a person to climb to an elevated height, such as an inside ceiling or even a roof, amongst other places. Extension ladders ordinarily consist of a pair of vertically extending support rails having steps (also known as “rungs”) spaced at regular vertical intervals therebetween. Although, they are extremely useful, there is some risk associated with climbing an extension ladder. The ladder should be firmly placed on level ground to reduce the risk of the ladder tipping over when a person has scaled to the top of the ladder.
Some devices exist to assist in stabilizing an extension ladder. One such example is the aluminum ladder stabilizer available commercially for sale by Werner® Corporation of Greenville, Pa. The Werner® stabilizer is generally a U-shaped support releasably attached proximate the top of a ladder and configured to contact a vertical sidewall inside a home, such as when a person needs to paint a high ceiling inside their home.